Cicatrices
by Niveneh
Summary: Harry ha logrado vencer a Voldemort, la paz ha regresado al mundo mágico, pero el precio que tuvo que pagarse fue muy alto. Demasiadas muertes inocentes. Tampoco se sabe nada del "niño que vivió", pero Hermione está determinada a encontrarlo.
1. Aniversario

**Advertencia: violencia implícita. Si eres sensible, mejor abstente de leer este fanfic. **

**Título: Cicatrices.**

**Autora: Meiko Akiyama. **

**Capítulo 1: "Aniversario". **

Un día como hoy, hace cinco años atrás, la paz regresó al Mundo Mágico. En un día como hoy, luego de una cruenta batalla que duró poco más de un año, el Señor Tenebroso finalmente sucumbió y esta vez para siempre.

Con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, las cosas han ido normalizándose poco a poco. Lo que más costó fue deshacerse de todos los seguidores del Lord Oscuro. Ahora pueden decir sin mayores temores; que la mayoría de ellos, o al menos los más peligrosos, se encuentran recluidos en la prisión de Azkaban.

Mientras por su mente divagan esos pensamientos, su cuerpo se pasea libremente por el Diagon Alley. Aún puede observar con claridad unos cuantos edificios destrozados, seguramente porque sus dueños murieron y nadie ha querido hacerse cargo de su reconstrucción.

En el camino ve rostros conocidos, ella les sonríe amablemente a todos y cada uno, pero sin detenerse a platicar. Sabe que todos los que están allí reunidos sólo harán una cosa: festejar. Sí, han tomado esta fecha como día festivo, nadie asiste a sus trabajos y todo es alegría y diversión. Ella también se siente alegre, decir que no festeja ese día sería mentirse a sí misma. Pero ella celebra en su interior, por alguna razón, siente que si sale a divertirse, a tomarse una cerveza, a bailar, sería casi como olvidar los verdaderos hechos. Las vidas que se perdieron durante la batalla…

-¡Hermione! ¡Eh, Hermione!- escuchó su nombre de una voz muy conocida. Giró sus talones, buscando el dueño de aquella voz tan familiar. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola Neville- ella miró al joven que tenía frente a sí. Si no le hubiera conocido en el colegio, jamás habría relacionado a aquel tímido niño Gryffindor con el sonriente chico que tenía frente a sí. No era un adonis, pero su sentido femenino tenía que reconocer que era bastante apuesto. Además, cada movimiento, cada paso suyo, irradiaba una seguridad que eclipsaría a cualquier chica. Claro, no culpa a Neville, después de todo, cualquiera en su lugar también habría madurado de golpe.

-Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado- comentó Neville alegremente, mientras les abría paso a ambos en medio de la multitud.

-A mí también- sonrió ella, quien iba tomada del brazo de su viejo amigo.

-¿Estás lista para regresar al trabajo?- le hizo un guiño gracioso, y Hermione no pudo contener una carcajada divertida.

-Pues, a decir verdad planeaba regresar hoy mismo al Castillo, lamento tener que admitirlo, pero dejé demasiadas cosas pendientes- comentó ella, un poco roja por aquella confesión.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!- Neville le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros- yo tampoco estoy tan al día que digamos. Aún debo entregarle el informe anual a Dumbledore, de modo que lo más seguro es que vaya a hacerte compañía muy pronto-

Hermione sonrió, mientras lanzaba un suspiro. ¡Quién diría las vueltas que daba la vida! Luego de la guerra, el profesor Dumbledore estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a restablecer el orden dentro y fuera del Colegio, que tuvo que pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que dejara la enseñanza, para que se dedicara plenamente al puesto de subdirectora. Aquel par sí que sabía cómo se trabajaba en equipo, y en un par de meses Hogwarts volvía a funcionar de manera casi normal. Claro, que durante ese tiempo necesitaron de alguien que enseñara Transformaciones, y le ofrecieron la materia a Hermione, porque según las palabras de Minerva "ninguna mejor que tú para desempeñar el cargo".

Ella aceptó porque el puesto sólo sería por unos cuantos meses. Sin embargo, ya llevaba varios años compartiendo la materia. Se encargaba de impartirla a los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercer curso. Mientras que la profesora McGonagall se encargaba de los últimos cursos.

Neville, en ausencia de la profesora Sprout, enseñaba Herbología. Él era más reciente, hace tan solo tres años que enseña en Hogwarts, pero es realmente excelente en la docencia, casi pareciera que nació para ello.

Hermione continuaba escuchando a Neville, quien parecía muy contento de haberla encontrado. Mientras él habla, ella sigue notando cuánto ha cambiado su amigo. Pero supone que es normal, ella es testigo presencial que la guerra ha cambiado a todos, de una u otra forma. Afortunadamente, a Neville lo cambió para bien, lástima que no todos hayan tenido la misma suerte…

-¿Hermione?- Neville arqueó ambas cejas, seguramente notando que su amiga no le estaba prestando real atención.

-Lo siento- las mejillas de la chica nuevamente se sonrojaron, al verse en evidencia- es sólo que… pensaba…-

-¿En qué pensabas?-

-Ya sabes… en que han sido unos largos cinco años- suspiró ella, bajando inconscientemente la mirada.

-Lo sé… ¿aún no se sabe…?-

-Nada- le cortó Hermione, sabiendo el tema que deseaba abordar- aún nada. Y Dumbledore sigue en ese silencio de hierro…-

-Él sabe por qué hace las cosas. Supongo que sus motivos tendrá- dijo Neville, en un esfuerzo por reconfortarla.

-Supongo que sí…- suspiró ella. Siempre tenía mezcla de sentimientos en este día: alegría, porque era un año más de paz; tristeza, por los caídos en batalla; odio, por Voldemort y todos sus aliados y, desesperación, por Harry…

-¿Regresas a Hogwarts a verle, no es así?- preguntó Neville, sin demasiados preámbulos- es por eso que vuelves ¿no?-

-Me propuse llevar flores a su tumba todos los años, en el aniversario de su muerte- suspiró ella tristemente-… quiero que sepa que nunca voy a olvidarme de él-

-Iré a llevarle flores en cuanto vuelva al Castillo- prometió Neville con firmeza, mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca izquierda- si no me doy prisa no llegaré a San Mungo para la hora de visita-

-¿San Mungo?- preguntó ella, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón.

-Sí, tengo que visitar a Ginny. Ya sabes, prometí a George que no la descuidaría mientras él regresa de su viaje- Neville se encogió de hombros- deberías visitarla tú también-

Por unos segundos, Hermione consideró la oferta de Neville. Pero luego, supo que se arrepentiría de ir a San Mungo, de ver a Ginny. No deseaba ponerse más nostálgica de lo que ya estaba. En este aniversario estaba especialmente susceptible, aún no sabe por qué.

-No, prefiero no asistir…- desvió la mirada hasta el suelo.

-Algún día debes de superarlo, Hermione, el que no vayas no hará que ella sane repentinamente. No te va a llegar una carta diciéndote que milagrosamente ha sanado…- puntualizó Neville, tomando a la chica del mentón y uniendo sus miradas.

-¡Tú no entiendes lo que significa para mí!- ella se separó de Neville con cierta brusquedad- tú lo aceptas sencillamente porque…-

-¿Porque lo mismo les ocurrió a mis padres?- terminó Neville la frase. Lo dijo con tanto dolor en sus palabras, que Hermione se llevó las manos a los labios, maldiciéndose por tocar un punto tan frágil para el corazón de su amigo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconsciente?

-Neville, por favor, perdóname, yo…-

-No te preocupes, Hermione- él esbozó una débil sonrisa, disipando un poco la tensión en el ambiente- sé muy bien lo sensible que te pones en este día. Te hablo por experiencia, el alejarte de Ginny no hará que milagrosamente sane. A mí también me duele verla así, saber que por culpa de esos desgraciados jamás será la de antes. Lo único que puedo hacer, es brindarle toda la felicidad que esté en mis manos-

Hermione sonrió, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Neville, a manera de agradecimiento. Neville le hizo un gesto de despedida y se perdió lentamente entre la gente. Él siempre velaba por ella, preocupándose cómo estaba, cómo se sentía. ¿Por qué?

Quizás porque tenían algo en común. Los dos eran los únicos que habían estado esa última noche, que presenciaron en vivo y a todo color la caída del Lord Oscuro. Los únicos vivos y cuerdos, al menos. Ginny también vivía, pero no sabe si hubiera sido mejor que también muriera aquella noche. La única mujer de los Weasley ahora tendría que vivir recluida en el Hospital San Mungo, para siempre. Un sin fin de maldiciones Cruciatus, diezmaron su cuerpo y su espíritu. Ella trató de protegerla aquella noche, pero no pudo, mortífagos la rodeaban y no logró llegar hasta Ginny cuando fue demasiado tarde. Cuando la encontró estaba en el suelo, con todas sus ropas rotas, su rostro sucio y con la mirada perdida. Al llevarla a San Mungo, diagnosticaron que perdió la razón por completo. Ahora vive en su propio mundo de fantasía, en donde todo es color de rosa, en donde sus padres aún viven, en donde sus hermanos sólo están allí para complacerla.

Es por ello que no puede ir a San Mungo, no puede enfrentar ver a su amiga convertida en un despojo de lo que fue en el pasado. Y porque al poner un pie en San Mungo, significaría ver a Luna, y eso sería peor. ¡Su pequeña Luna! Aún recuerda con insistencia cómo suplicó por ir con el grupo aquella noche fatídica. Cómo le rogó a ella, Harry y Ron, para acompañarles. Al final Harry aceptó a regañadientes, y se la encargó muchísimo a Ron. Luna… siempre tan dulce, tan inocente, una niña preciosa que no merecía vivir algo tan atroz. Lucius Malfoy se encargó de matar su alma, sí, eso fue lo que hizo. Lo único que dejó fue el cuerpo hueco de su amiga, que se mueve por inercia, pero es incapaz de sentir, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo. Según los sanadores de San Mungo, Luna está desconectada permanentemente de la realidad. Hermione trató por todos los medios de hablarle, le visitaba a ella y a Ginny todos los días, esperando que alguna vez, Luna le respondiera. Pero jamás lo hizo, y Ginny simplemente le sonreía divertida, contándole cosas absurdas o trivialidades sobre el colegio o de la Madriguera.

**oOoOoOo******

El castillo de Hogwarts luce tan tranquilo aquella tarde, sin ningún alumno que corra por sus pasillos, o que ría en la Biblioteca, haciendo enojar a Madame Pince. Tampoco se encuentra Filch o la señora Norris, que surjan de las sombras implorando el orden en el castillo. Tampoco se encuentra Peeves, quien parecía siempre tener alguna broma bajo el bolsillo, con la cual hacer reír a los alumnos o hacer rabiar a Filch. Ese era el Hogwarts de sus tiempos de colegiala, en donde era común ver a Malfoy pavonearse por los pasillos, seguido muy de cerca por sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, o tomado de la mano con Pansy Parkinson. Donde era común ver a Fred y George buscando reclutas para ser sus conejillos de indias de sus últimos inventos. O encontrar a Hagrid, apacible en su cabaña, y el buen Fang a sus pies. Ese Hogwarts ya no existía, murió aquella noche. La batalla se llevó buena parte del ala oeste de Hogwarts, y les tomó unos dos años para volverla a reconstruir en su totalidad.

Sí, "su" Hogwarts era muy distinto del presente. Mientras piensa aquello, se posa en una ventana que da al lago, en donde se hacen unas pequeñas olas, producidas por el movimiento del calamar gigante. Entonces le parece ver tres siluetas, la de una menuda niña de cabellos enmarañados, a un delgado pelirrojo y a un tímido chico de cabellos azabache; los tres chicos van corriendo hasta cerca del lago, donde se sientan a conversar, desde allí podría escuchar sus risas, si de verdad estuvieran allí. Lástima que esos tiempos ya no volverán. Si en esos tiempos alguien le hubiera dicho que a sus veintidós años ya no estaría con Harry y Ron, se le habría reído en la cara.

-¿Muy nostálgica, Hermione?- dijo una voz desde sus espaldas. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

Un hombre de cabellos largos y grasientos la observaba fijamente desde una distancia prudente. Tenía un par de arrugas pronunciadas adornando su rostro y varias canas que no podían ya esconderse de esos cabellos que una vez fueron muy oscuros. Mirándolo bien, Hermione no sabía por qué ese hombre les infundía tanto temor a los niños, porque ahora mismo no le inspiraba ningún tipo de miedo.

-¿No tengo derecho a ponerme nostálgica en este día, Severus?- a ella le encantaba responder a sus interrogatorios con más preguntas. Recordaba cómo le había costado llamarlo "Severus", después de tanto tiempo de dirigirse a él como "Profesor Snape" o incluso "Snape" a secas, pero le tomó bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a llamarle por su nombre de pila. Pero él mismo insistió en ello, después de todo, ahora ambos eran "colegas".

-No he dicho que no tengas ese derecho- dijo cortantemente, mientras se paraba justo a su lado, con las manos en la espalda, a mirar fijamente el horizonte-… la tarde está muy tranquila…-

-Todos los días son tranquilos, desde hace cinco años- sus labios se arquearon en una dolorosa sonrisa. ¡Cuánta sangre se derramó en el camino! ¡Cuántas vidas se perdieron! Gracias a todos los que se sacrificaron, ahora cada partícula de aire que se respiraba, olía a paz. Todos los días, cuando ve los rostros felices de los niños por las calles, cuando ve a las personas caminar con tranquilidad por la calle, se dice a sí misma que todo ha valido la pena.

Hermione miró a Snape de reojo. ¡Cuántas veces no deseó en silencio la muerte de él y no la de sus amigos! Los primeros meses, lo odió más aún. Habría deseado que Voldemort le matara, que se entretuviera con "el traidor", en lugar de divertirse destruyendo las vidas de Ginny, Luna… simplemente no lo consideraba justo. ¡Severus Snape debía morir en aquella batalla! Además, él estaba mentalizado para morir, para ser torturado. Los demás, como Ginny y Luna, no imaginaban realmente en lo que se estaban metiendo. Le costó bastante superar su repulsión por Snape, el no querer estrangularlo con sus propias manos cada vez que le veía, que cruzaba palabras con él. Pero poco a poco, esa rabia fue diezmando. Después de todo, Severus ayudó a salvar varias vidas, quizás sin él de su parte, se hubieran producido más pérdidas humanas.

-Sigues deseando que haya sido yo, en su lugar ¿no es así?- preguntó Severus sin mirarla aún al rostro. Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de la vergüenza, por enésima vez en el día.

-Severus, yo sólo…-

-En realidad no vine aquí a sentar plática- le cortó las disculpas a Hermione- el director desea verte. Es mejor que no le hagas esperar-

Así, sin agregar nada más, Severus se fue caminando apaciblemente por el pasillo. Sin ningún gesto de ira o rabia en su andar. Hermione sólo se atrevió a dar unos pasos cuando sintió que el ritmo de su corazón se hubo tranquilizado.

Era curioso, pero Dumbledore siempre pedía hablar con ella en esa fecha. Y casi siempre era lo mismo, para hablar de Harry. Cada vez que tocaban ese tema, Hermione tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar suplicante ante Dumbledore. O para no gritarle y exigirle de una vez por todas que hablara con la verdad. Antes de entrar al despacho, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, quien le hizo un gesto que se apresurara, como si Dumbledore llevara horas esperando hablar con ella.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, fue a Fawkes durmiendo en su jaula. Sus plumas relucían cual fuego, alumbrando algo aquella habitación. Luego reparó en el Sombrero Seleccionador que también parecía dormitando, sobre uno de los estantes del despacho. Allí, sentado en su silla, se encontraba el director. Para él, parece que los años no pasan, porque, salvo un par de arrugas extras, Hermione lo ve exactamente igual al primer día que ella llegó a Hogwarts, hace tanto tiempo atrás. Él seguía teniendo esa apacible sonrisa, y esa mirada tan intrigante, como la que tiene justo ahora.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Hermione. Minerva me ha dicho que tienes poco tiempo de haber llegado- Dumbledore tenía en sus manos una carta bastante extensa. Hermione se fijó con curiosidad en la letra, estaba segura que ha visto esa detallada caligrafía antes. Dumbledore no pudo evitar notar la especial curiosidad que ella ponía en la carta, por lo que la colocó hacia su derecha y le hizo un gesto a ella, invitándola a sentarse.

-Es carta de Remus- dijo, con su característica sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Hermione sintió un vacío en el estómago- ¿y cómo va todo? ¿Ha sabido algo de…?-

Pero todas sus esperanzas se vieron deshechas cuando vio cómo la cabeza de Dumbledore se ladeaba de extremo a extremo.

-Lo ha estado buscando intensamente durante cuatro años seguidos. Al principio no dejé que lo buscaras porque yo creía que él necesitaba un año de reposo, ya sabes, necesitaba superarlo solo. Cuando encomendé a Remus su búsqueda, ya sabía yo que nos tomaría algo de tiempo, sí, pero esto ha superado mis expectativas. Eso me lleva a una sola conclusión…-

-¡Usted no va a creer que él está…!- pero Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro antes de terminar aquella frase. No, él no podía estar muerto. No él.

-No Hermione- Dumbledore sonada conmovido por la reacción de la joven-… él no está muerto, no te preocupes. Pero quizás, él no desea ser encontrado-

-¿Eh?- ella se descubrió el rostro, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore. ¿No quería ser encontrado? Luego de detenerse a pensarlo por unos minutos, negó firmemente con la cabeza- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es que Lupin no ha buscado bien!-

-Hermione, comprendo…-

-¡No, con todo el respeto, pero no comprende!- dijo ella, con voz temblorosa-… yo necesito saber de él. Saber que está bien, no tiene idea cuánto pienso en él… en este día-

-Hermione…-

-¡Necesito encontrarlo! ¡Es algo que necesito!- sólo cuando su mirada se tornó borrosa, ella descubrió que había empezado a llorar. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada que Dumbledore la viera en ese estado.

No ha dejado de pensar en Harry ni un minuto en los últimos cinco años. Siempre hay algo que se lo recuerda, siempre. Especialmente en esta fecha, en donde todo el mundo celebra, en donde todos alzan la copa por "el niño que vivió". Sin embargo, cuando terminan de brindar, todos murmuran acerca de su paradero. Y es que nadie supo qué ha sido del famoso Harry Potter. Sólo que pudo hacer cumplir la profecía, destruyendo al Lord Oscuro, retándolo como su igual y acabando con él para siempre.

Ella estuvo allí para presenciarlo, ella sabe que estuvo con Harry hasta el final; sin embargo, no recuerda con claridad lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Sólo recuerda cuando despertó en San Mungo, con todo su cuerpo adolorido, pero viva. Allí estaba la profesora McGonagall, quien dice que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar con Harry. Aún recuerda el rostro lastimero de McGonagall cuando negó en silencio. Hermione lloró mucho aquella noche, la primera de muchas que lloraría por todo lo ocurrido. Indagó a todos, a Severus, a Remus, a Dumbledore, pero la única que pareció compadecerse de su dolor fue Minerva McGonagall, quien le narró lo siguiente.

_"Aunque Albus insistió que esa batalla sólo debía ser entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso, cuando se enteró que ustedes habían decidido acompañarlo, fue rápidamente en su búsqueda. Cuando pudimos llegar, lo único que encontramos del Señor Tenebroso fue su vieja túnica, ensangrentado y el enorme cuerpo sin vida de la serpiente que le acompañaba. En el centro del recinto, se encontraba Potter, contigo en brazos. Tenía la mirada perdida, hasta temí que hubiera perdido la razón, pero en cuanto nos vio y reconoció, dio un par de pasos torpes hacia nosotros, Potter lucía realmente mal, temía que se desmoronara en cualquier instante. Lo primero que dijo fue que necesitabas ayuda de urgencia, yo te tomé en brazos y como estábamos decididos a mantenerte con vida, tuve que salir a buscar a un sanador para ti. Albus y Potter se quedaron solos entonces, nunca supe lo que hablaron. Cuando le pregunté a Albus sobre Potter, me respondió lo que a todos: que estaba vivo y bien, pero se había ido, porque necesitaba un descanso." _

Si ella ha sufrido durante todo este tiempo, atormentada por pesadillas, sueños atroces que no la dejan tranquila ¿por cuánto habrá tenido que pasar Harry? Tan sólo imaginárselo duele. Ella tiene que encontrarlo, debe saber lo que pasó aquella noche, necesita saber por qué Harry la abandonó. Y si Remus o Dumbledore no pueden encontrarlo, entonces…

-Necesito encontrarlo, lo necesito- dijo, firme y decidida.

-He hablado con Minerva, dice que puede seguir dando clases a los de primero, segundo y tercero. Que ya está acostumbrada y no habrá ningún inconveniente con que te ausentes de tu puesto indefinidamente. Y recuerda que este siempre será tu hogar… estarán las puertas abiertas para cuando quieras regresar, con o sin Harry-

Hermione abrió sus labios, pero no encontró las palabras exactas para Dumbledore. Aquel hombre siempre parecía estar un paso delante de todos. Muchas veces, se preguntaba si no tenía dotes adivinatorios. Era como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente. Hermione simplemente sonrió y, evitando que las lágrimas corrieran nuevamente por su rostro, le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al director y, justo cuando Fawkes despertaba y emitía un chillido de alegría al reconocerla, ella cruzaba el umbral del despacho.

-Por favor, mantente comunicada con Remus…-

-Sí, señor- alcanzó a decirle antes que la puerta se cerrara.

Como si los años no hubieran pasado, Hermione empezó a correr por los desolados pasillos de Hogwarts, justo como lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de comunicarle algo de vital importancia a Harry y Ron. Una energía desconocida estaba apoderada de ella, haciéndola sentirse viva una vez más. Sí, ahora tenía un motivo por el cual seguir adelante: encontraría a Harry Potter. Al entrar a su habitación, encontró con sus cosas aún sin desempacar.

Hogwarts ha sido gran parte de su vida, pero ahora tiene que abandonarlo, porque jamás se perdonará si no encuentra a Harry. Sabe que él, esté donde está, necesita de su ayuda. Tanto como ella necesita de él. Sabe que cada uno necesita de la compañía del otro, aunque Harry no lo diga, aunque no lo admita.

-Vine a desearte buena suerte en tu viaje- Lavender estaba desde el umbral de la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Hermione no se sorprendió cuando, el año pasado, ella se presentó para la vacante de Adivinación.

-¿Te lo ha dicho el director?- preguntó Hermione, mientras tomaba sus maletas.

Lavender la examinó por varios segundos, como si Hermione en vez de hacerle una pregunta le hubiera dicho un insulto. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, espetó.

-¡Ha sido mi ojo interno!-

Hermione no pudo contener una risita. Siempre ha considerado la adivinación como una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. Y sin embargo, gracias a una profecía…

Suspiró hondo, tratando de no pensar en aquello ahora. Le sonrió atentamente a Lavender, quien pareció endulzar un poco su mirada, sólo poco.

-¿Te vas enseguida?- preguntó Lavender, curiosa. Hermione estuvo tentada a preguntarle si su "ojo interno" no le había revelado esa información, pero se contuvo, no deseaba empezar una discordia.

-Aún no, tengo algo que hacer antes de irme. Voy al invernadero, no creo que esté en la cena de profesores esta noche, ni creo que esté aquí para cuando los alumnos inicien clase. Y Lavender, ha sido un placer tener como colega…- dijo, antes de empezar a caminar con el pasillo, con sus maletas en ambas manos.

-Igualmente- dijo ella, desde la entrada de la puerta- y… Hermione…-

Hermione detuvo su paso, para arquear su cuello hacia donde estaba la joven profesora de Adivinación. Lavender le miraba fija, sin siquiera parpadear, Hermione se preguntaba si sería algún truco para llamar su atención.

-Pretende escapar de sí mismo, no de ustedes…- después de lanzar aquella frase, Lavender se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta a Hermione, quien permaneció impasible por unos segundos, observando cómo Lavender se alejaba.

Hermione Granger no ha aprendido a creer en las artes adivinatorias, ni siquiera cuando la vida de alguien muy importante para ella dependió de una profecía. Y tampoco creerá en esta ocasión, o más bien, no intentará acomodar las palabras de Lavender a la situación actual. No hoy, no este día.

**oOoOoOo******

Como era profesora, tenía llave de acceso a todos los salones, incluyendo los invernaderos. Al retirarse la profesora Sprout, éstos quedaron en manos de Neville. Y Hermione tenía que admitir que su amigo ha hecho un trabajo excelente con los invernaderos. Incluso ha podido traer nuevas especies de las cuales el colegio carecía.

Observó con algo de detenimiento el pequeño huerto de mandrágoras que crecía a su alrededor. El colegio tuvo que plantar mandrágoras extras durante el tiempo de la guerra, siempre eran útiles. Recuerda que durante las cruentas batallas, los invernaderos del colegio habían quedado convertidos en una especie de enfermería, porque la verdadera no se daba abasto con tantos heridos. Miró el suelo a sus pies, tan limpio ahora, y tan teñido de rojo hace cinco años atrás. Meneó una vez más su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ello.

Se fue hacia una esquina, en donde estaba plantado un pequeño rosal. Ella misma las había plantado, unos tres meses después de la última batalla. Las eligió blancas porque simbolizaban la paz, que por esos tiempos apenas era una novedad en el mundo mágico. Cuida religiosamente ese rosal durante todo el año, no deja que nadie más lo toque, ni siquiera Neville, pero su amigo parece respetar aquella extraña relación que lleva con el rosal y jamás ha intentado cuidarlo en su lugar. Tampoco deja que sus alumnos lo toquen cuando van al invernadero.

Cortó exactamente una docena de rosas, envolviendo sus tallos en un papel de seda. Las primeras veces siempre se cortaba las manos e iba donde Madame Pomfrey para que le aplicara algún ungüento curativo. Con el tiempo fue adquiriendo algo de práctica, y descubrió que el papel de seda era el mejor para protegerla de las espinas de los tallos.

Hundió su nariz en las rosas, aspirando su dulce aroma. Era un olor sutil, puro, siempre tenía un efecto algo terapéutico en todo su cuerpo. Neville solía decir burlándose que más bien era una especie de anestesia, e incluso escuchó alguna vez a Severus comentarle a Minerva que ese aroma más bien era una droga que la tenía enviciada. Sí, tal vez estuviera un poco adicta a ese aroma. Su despacho, que era bastante reducido, siempre estaba impregnado de ese aroma. Pero no le importaba el decir de los demás, amaba aquel aroma. Especialmente porque le recordaba a Ron.

-Ron…- cerró la enorme puerta del invernadero. Curioso, ahora ya no le parecía tan pesada como las primeras veces.

El castillo estaba tan silencioso, que hasta asustaba. Ya casi anochecía y los oscuros pasillos parecían más largos y misteriosos que hace unas horas atrás. Parecen esos pasadizos de los cuentos de terror que su madre le contaba cuando era más pequeña. Su madre adoraba contarle cuentos, a veces clásicos cuentos de hadas, su favorito siempre fue "La Sirenita", quizás porque era una chica que, por amor, debía enfrentarse a un mundo desconocido para ella. Se sentía algo familiarizada, después de todo, ella desde los once empezó a formar parte de un mundo que antes, sólo existía en sus sueños.

Era algo irónico, la primera noche que pasó en Hogwarts, se imaginó que cuando saliera de aquella escuela, sería una bruja a la cual todos recordarían por siempre. Y sí, al final lo ha conseguido, muchas personas la reconocen en la calle. Especialmente desde que su "amiga" Rita Skeeter publicó su famoso artículo: "Héroes de batalla. Los sobrevivientes". Nunca supo cómo aquella mujer consiguió su fotografía, ni tampoco de donde inventó tantas estupideces publicadas, pero imagina que se valió de alguna de sus artimañas tan famosas. Sí, es bastante común que los niños pequeños le sonrían, o las personas mayores murmuren a sus espaldan preguntándose "¿Será ella?" "Sí, creo que es ella". Su nombre perdurará por la historia, junto al de Harry, Ron, Dumbledore y muchos otros. Pero ha sido un precio demasiado alto. Durante sus vacaciones muggles, siempre escuchaba en la tele decir a las actrices famosas que para alcanzar la fama había que pagar un precio muy alto. Y sólo ahora, comprende la magnitud de sus palabras.

Faltaba para llegar a su destino, la tenue luz del cuarto creciente no le bastaba y sosteniendo la docena de rosas con una mano, buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica su varita.

-_¡Lumos!-_ un brillante haz de luz iluminó un pequeño sendero de piedra. Respiró hondo y siguió el estrecho sendero, sintiendo sólo los latidos de su corazón y el sonido del viento como únicos compañeros.

Tal vez era el único ser viviente que fue capaz de leerse completo "La historia de Hogwarts" y tal vez por ello, se sorprendió cuando supo de la existencia de un cementerio en los predios del Castillo. Cuando pudo averiguar un poco más, le contaron que allí estaban enterrados los caídos durante la primera guerra. Entre ellos, se encontraban los padres de Harry; era lógico que los caídos en la segunda guerra fueran a descansar en el mismo sitio.

Sintió su corazón encogerse cuando empezó a vislumbrar las lápidas. Las primeras lucían más viejas, incluso ciertas espigas empezaban a crecer a su alrededor. Hermione miró hacia el frente, por alguna razón, sabe que no soportaría si encuentra las tumbas de Lily y James Potter.

Continuó caminando, hasta llegar a una tumba. "Su" tumba. No estaba llena ni de espigas, ni de ningún tipo de alimaña. Ella la ha estado cuidando regularmente para que se mantenga nítida. Aún se puede apreciar con claridad el color dorado de las letras. Se lee en preciosa y detallada letra cursiva: Ronald Weasley. A pesar que han pasado cinco años, su corazón aún da un brinco cuando relee el nombre, como si aún se estuviera sorprendiendo.

Con delicadeza colocó las rosas sobre la tumba. Casi por inercia, sus rodillas se inclinaron, tocando el suelo. Asió su mano a la fría piedra, dejando que su frente reposara en ella. Siempre que se colocaba en aquella posición, era como si sintiera la presencia de Ron con ella. Como si de la fría lápida surgieran un par de brazos y la acunaran con dulzura, y de las sombras apareciera una cabellera de peculiares cabellos rojos. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, no podía evitar llorar, como lo hace ahora.

-Tengo que dejarte…- susurró, acariciando la áspera pared de piedra.

Solía hablar con Ron, al principio se reprimió, pensando que el siguiente paso sería la locura. Pero luego se dio cuenta que hablar le resultaba tranquilizador y era una manera de no perder a Ron en los recuerdos.

-Sé que me perdonarás, porque se trata de Harry- sonrió amargamente, leyendo una vez más el nombre de quien en vida fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No sé nada de él Ron, temo que esté sufriendo. Pero eso no es novedad, porque todos lo hacemos; a todos nos duele Ron. Al profesor Dumbledore, quien se empeña en dejar que Harry siga su camino, pero sufre porque es tal su agonía, que se siente. Al profesor Lupin, quien teme perder el último recuerdo de sus mejores amigos. Y todos los demás, pero esté donde esté, Harry está solo. Necesita compañía y sé que tú no se la habrías negado-

Hermione cerró sus ojos, dejando que dos lágrimas solitarias se escabulleran por sus mejillas. Le dolía pensar en la muerte de Ron, en el terrible final que le deparó el destino. Estaba segura, casi segura, que la forma de su muerte fue un factor determinante en la desaparición de Harry.

-Tú no lo culpas- aseguró ella, hablándole fijamente a la tumba- ¿verdad? Sé que no culpas a Harry, y yo necesito hacérselo saber-

Instintivamente, se llevó las manos al cuello. Se desató una delicada cadena dorada que allí llevaba. En contadas ocasiones se había dejado ver con ropa que dejara sus hombros al descubierto, de modo que pocas personas conocían la existencia de aquella cadenita. La cadena servía para colgarse un anillo.

Le miró fijamente, la tenue luz lunar no dejaba ver con precisión todos los detalles. Pero no importaba, ella podría describir el objeto con los ojos cerrados. Era un simple anillo de metal, bañado en una muy delgada capa de oro. No valía muchísimo, pero ella sabe cuánto trabajo el costó a Ron adquirirla.

_-¿Ron...? ¿Qué es…?-_

_-Es para ti…-_

_-¿Para mí? ¿Esto? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Cuando termine la batalla, te lo diré…-_

_-¡Pero Ron… y si…!-_

_-¡No lo digas! Estaremos bien, te lo prometo-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Sobreviviremos Hermione, confío en ti. Eres una chica fuerte…-_

Justo en aquel entonces, sabe que debió aferrarse a sus labios y robarle un beso. Pero no lo hizo porque sus palabras le infundieron confianza, y pensó que pocas horas después, ambos estarían bromeando frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Lástima que ese episodio jamás ocurriría.

Miró el anillo en sus manos y, como en incontables ocasiones, intentó comprender su significado pleno. Una vez más, tenía un sin fin de posibilidades, todas igualmente fantásticas. Tal vez, una parte de sí deseaba dejar la duda flotando en el aire, si lo averiguaba tendría más cargo de conciencia.

-Supongo que nunca sabré lo que querías decirme, Ron. O tal vez, una parte de mí siempre lo supo- colocó el collar y el anillo junto al ramo de rosas blancas. Con su dedo índice repasó las letras doradas, lanzando un gemido de dolor. Fred y George siempre le pedían que recordara a su hermano como lo que fue: un héroe. Ella nunca vio a llorar a ninguno de los dos por la muerte de ningún familiar, y eso que han perdido bastantes. Dicen que se sienten orgullosos que todos los de su familia hayan muerto en combate, defendiendo al igual que ellos sus convicciones. Claro, menos Percy, pero ésa era otra historia.

Lo recordaba justo como si hubiera sido ayer. El Lord Oscuro tenía acorralado a Harry, justo cuando ella y Ron llegaron junto a él. Aún resuena en sus oídos la risa macabra de Voldemort, quien exclamaba si aquellos eran los valientes refuerzos de Harry Potter. Ella trató de hacer caso omiso de esas carcajadas que la intimidaban tanto e intentó acercarse a Harry. Justo entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en todo su cuerpo, reconoció al instante que se trataba de una maldición Cruciatus. Cuando sus sentidos se hubieron reestablecido, observó cómo Voldemort se alzaba maliciosamente hacia un malherido Harry. Hermione supo segundos antes que iba a pronunciar aquella terrible maldición, e intentó ponerse en pie, para ayudar a Harry como fuera. Sin embargo, Ron fue más rápido que ella. La imagen siguiente jamás se borrará de su mente.

_-Y es así… como cae el niño que vivió… jamás debiste alzarte en mi contra, Harry Potter-_

_-¡Tú eres quien no ha debido meterse conmigo, Lord Voldemort!-_

_-Y tienes la osadía de pronunciar mi nombre abiertamente. Bien, quitándote del medio le demostraré a todos de qué madera estás hecho. Los seguidores de Dumbledore no tendrán más remedio que postrarse ante mí-_

_-¡Dumbledore jamás se doblegará ante ti!-_

_-¡Cállate, Weasley insolente! ¡Terminarás como tus hermanos más rápido de lo que crees!-_

_-¡Caerás, Voldemort, aún así sea lo último que haga!- _

_-¡Caerás Potter, caerás!- _

_-¡Harry!- _

_-¡Avada…!-_

_-¡Nunca lo tocarás!-_

_-¡…Kedavra!-_

_-¡Ron!-_

_-…-_

_-Potter ¿no estás cansado de ser tan cobarde? ¿Es que acaso usarás a todos tus amigos de escudo? Con razón siempre sobrevives, la parda de inútiles que te alaba siempre comete estupideces guiadas por… ¿cómo le dicen? Sí, corazón…-_

_-No, por favor, no…-_

De hecho, la última imagen nítida que tiene es el cuerpo de Ron flotando en el aire, en cámara lenta, con un intenso haz de luz verde atravesándolo; para luego caer inerte ante los pies de Harry. El rostro inerte y sorprendido de Ron, unido al destello de terror y desolación en los ojos de Harry, quedaron grabados en su mente para siempre.

-Volveré, lo traeré de vuelta. Es una promesa, Ron…-

**oOoOoOoOo******

**Continuar**

**N/A: no escribo muchos fanfics de Harry Potter, los pocos son historias cortas. Y ahora me he venido a meter con semejante responsabilidad. Pero la historia da para mucho y me encanta, porque es justo como me gusta, puro Angst. **

**Espero no herir sentimientos. Sie, antes que lo pregunten, me dolió en el alma matar a Ron, pero era determinante para la trama de la historia. ¿Dónde está Harry? En un lugar muy lejos de Hermione, eso se los puedo asegurar.**

**Dedicado a dos personas: mi querida hijita Amelia y a mi Neechan, a quien llevo rato sin ver. **

**Comentarios meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org**


	2. San Mungo Cuarto Piso

**Cicactrices******

**Autora: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 2: "San Mungo. Cuarto Piso"**

Era un lugar frío, muy frío. Lucía bastante parecido a la Casa de los Gritos, con la diferencia que este sitio sí le producía bastante terror. El piso y las paredes eran todas de madera, cada paso suyo producía un rechinar bastante desagradable.

No estaba segura cómo había llegado allí, ni mucho menos qué era ese lugar. Lo único seguro es que tiene un presentimiento, que debe permanecer allí por lo menos un tiempo más. Camina sin rumbo por aquel lugar, está hecho un completo desastre. En una pared a su izquierda, hay una parte considerablemente quemada, se pregunto qué pudo haber ocurrido. ¿Algún incendio?

Observa, varios metros delante, una enorme escalera. También es de madera y tiene el mismo aspecto deteriorado que el resto del lugar. Sin embargo, algo la impulsa a colocar un pie en el primer escalón. El rechinar es tal que casi parece el grito de algún animal diabólico.  Al alzar la mirada, comprobó que sólo eran unos diez escalones y se animó a seguir.

La planta alta no era muy diferente de la anterior. Sólo que estaba aún más deteriorada y llena de telarañas. Pero ésta vez, había un montón de cosas escritas en las paredes con una tinta roja. Intenso color rojo… rojo sangre. Enseguida le llamaron la atención, sobre todo por los mensajes que se leían, todos contenían la misma palabra: CULPABLE.

Se preguntaba qué podrían estar haciendo ese tipo de mensajes en ese lugar tan apartado y desolado. Se acercó hacia una de las letras y le paso un dedo por encima. Quedó totalmente manchada, la pintura aún era fresca.

Un ruido la distrajo de aquellos mensajes en la pared, afinó la vista para ver de qué se trataba. Al parecer algo o alguien estaba allí también. Otra en su lugar, habría tenido miedo, pero ella tenía ese presentimiento que en ese lugar no hay nada que pueda dañarla. Caminó lentamente, haciéndose paso entre las enormes y pegajosas telarañas que reinaban en aquel sitio.

Pudo vislumbrar algo en las esquinas. Al principio pensó que era una especie de bulto, pero cuando se movió un poco comprobó que se trataba de ¿una persona? Se asombró mucho al llegar a esta conclusión. ¿Quién estaría en un lugar como éste? Por lo poco que podía distinguir desde su posición, parecía un chico.

Estaba hecho un ovillo, sus ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas, como si las llevara usando durante años, llenas de agujeros y rasgadas. Sea quien fuera, parecía no importarle demasiado su aspecto personal. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en las rodillas, era imposible ver su rostro. Temblaba, pero al parecer no por el frío, sino de dolor y agonía. Cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo escuchar con claridad sollozos, era obvio que aquella persona estaba llorando. Su corazón se invadió de tristeza, no sabía por qué, pero deseaba poder consolarle. No le gusta ver a la gente sufrir, siente que muy pocos realmente lo merecen. Aquella persona susurraba algo, pero tan bajito que para ella era imposible entenderle bien. Hermione permaneció contemplando al desconocido por varios minutos, en silencio.

Entonces, por alguna razón, él alzó la mirada. Hermione contuvo un grito desesperado, porque ella conocía muy bien el par de ojos esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente. Claro, la última vez que los vio, tenían un brillo de vida.

-¿Harry?- alcanzó a decir, paralizada del asombro.

-Yo, nunca quise, lo juro…-

…

-¡Londres, señores! ¡Si es su destino, por favor, bajen del tren!- abrió los ojos, exaltada. Las manos le sudaban y su respiración era bastante agitada. Le tomó varios minutos reincorporarse, y otros más para entender que aquello presenciado no ha sido más que…  ¿Un sueño? ¿Sólo un sueño?

"Parecía tan… real…"

**oOoOoOo******

El viaje a San Mungo se le volvió algo prácticamente cotidiano después de la guerra, era muy común que fuera allí a visitar a Ginny y Luna. Iba casi a diario, hasta que finalmente el dolor y la desesperación de ver a sus amigas en ese estado tan deplorable, pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad.

San Mungo fue remodelado, como casi todo después de la batalla. Tuvieron que hacer más salas, más cuartos especiales y demandar muchísimo más personal. En los primeros meses, diversos sanadores extranjeros pasaron una temporada en Inglaterra, con el propósito de ayudar a nivelar la exigencia del hospital. En sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts, la carrera más solicitada era aquella.

La recepción no estaba tan atiborrada, quizás porque era un día laborable. No tuvo que hacer demasiada cola. Una bruja anciana, con el rostro bastante arrugado, pero afable, fue quien la atendió.

-Vengo a visitar a Ginny Weasley…- sonrió Hermione a la anciana recepcionista, quien enseguida empezó a buscar en sus registros.

-Cuarta planta- le indicó la recepcionista.

-También… he venido a ver a Luna Lovegood- entonces, el rostro de la recepcionista cambió a uno más sombrío. El estado de Luna era más delicado, requería de cuidados más especiales y no siempre que tenía podía verla- ¿puede ella recibir visitas?-

-No ha sido su mejor semana- contestó otra recepcionista, más joven, de cabellos cortos y rubios, nariz perfilada y mirada preocupada-… es uno de los casos que más se comentan en el Hospital. Si quiere hablo con el sanador encargado de su caso y luego le aviso si puede verla-

-Está bien- asintió Hermione sin enfadarse, ya conocía muy bien los trámites del hospital. "Y luego se quejan que los muggles son burócratas" pensaba ella, mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto piso.

La cuarta planta, la división de "Daños Provocados por Hechizos", era la que más cambios había sufrido en todo el hospital. Había requerido de bastantes ampliaciones y de construcciones de cuartos especializados para los pacientes más graves. Los mortífagos se dieron gusto aplicando Cruciatus hasta la locura, la cantidad de pacientes de aquella planta lo corroboraba.

El cuarto de Ginny era uno compartido con otro paciente, de apellido Abbott, un primo hermano de una de sus ex compañeras de colegio, Hannah Abbott. Ambas se veían con frecuencia en ese lugar.

El cuarto está dividido por una delgada pared, el espacio de Ginny está decorado como el de una niña pequeña. Está lleno de muñecas, lápices y plumas para colorear y varios muñecos de peluche que Hermione le trajo de las visitas a sus padres en el mundo muggle. La cama de Ginny está llena de almohadones, en donde ambas siempre se sentaban a conversar; Hermione solía pasarse horas cepillando los rojos cabellos de su amiga, mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre su mundo de fantasía.

Eran Fred y George quienes mantenían todo ese cuarto impecable. Luego de la guerra, la gente necesitaba aprender a reír de nuevo, y los _Sortilegios Weasley_ eran la mejor manera de hacerlo. Su negocio prosperó con una rapidez que habría alarmado a Molly Weasley, de seguir viva. Ambos se turnaban para visitar a su hermana varias veces a la semana, jamás dejaban que ella se sintiera sola. Por lo menos, en su pequeño mundo, Ginny era feliz.

-¿Ginny?- la joven estaba mirando concentrada la ventana. Se volteó hacia Hermione y, como siempre, le llevó varios minutos reconocerla, pero luego amplió la sonrisa y fue corriendo a prenderse de ella.

-¡Hermione!- la pelirroja llevaba un largo vestido celeste, el cual no dudó en mostrarle enseguida a Hermione- ¡Me lo regaló Fred hace unos días! ¿No es precioso?-

-Sí, es muy lindo- asintió ella, sentándose al borde de la cama. Ginny entonces, pareció olvidar su presencia y se sentó en el suelo, tomando una pequeña muñeca entre sus brazos. La menor de los Weasley empezó a hablar con la muñeca, en lo que parecía ser un idioma inventado, porque Hermione por más que trató no pudo entenderle.

"Es imposible que recupere la cordura" fue lo único que les dijo el sanador asignado a su caso.  "Sin embargo, haremos lo posible para que pueda comunicarse con el mundo" y así lo habían logrado. Ahora que poseían recursos, Fred y George no escatimaban en costos para darle a su hermana la mejor calidad de vida.

Las pociones curativas habían hecho un buen efecto en Ginny, ella ahora podría ser feliz, a su peculiar manera.

-Hace mucho que Ron no me visita- Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar aquella frase, que sonaba tan inocente en voz de Ginny- ¿Cuándo lo hará?-

-Seguro que muy pronto- sonrió Hermione, aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora le salía ya casi por inercia- es que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente-

-¿Ya se casan?- Ginny acariciaba intensamente el cabello de su muñeca- él me lo dijo… que no aguantaba más para pedírtelo. Vas a aceptar ¿verdad que sí?-

A gatas, Ginny llegó hasta Hermione y abrazó sus piernas.

-Muero porque seas parte de mi familia, Hermione- rió divertida, mirando su muñeca- ¡Estoy cansada de ser la única mujer!-

-No creo que sea muy pronto, Ginny, porque tengo que irme- Ginny se volteó bruscamente, mirando fijamente a Hermione. Ya sabía ella que Ginny detestaba las despedidas, pero cree que debe ser sincera con su amiga.

-¡También tú vas a dejarme! ¡Ron ya no viene a jugar conmigo! ¡Papá y mamá siempre están de viaje! ¡Bill y Charlie ya no viven cerca! ¿También tú me dejarás?- tenues lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Ginny. Hermione sentía que su alma se desgarraba.

-Es que, tengo que hacerlo. Te prometo que cuando regrese, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes- dijo con firmeza y Ginny pareció creer en sus palabras porque dejó la muñeca a un lado y de un brinco quedó junto a Hermione.

-¿Regresarás pronto?- inquirió, con la vista fija en Hermione.

-No lo sé. Pero volveré, puedes estar segura- sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad.

-¿Y adónde vas?- Ginny inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, en actitud curiosa.

-A buscar a Harry…- susurró Hermione, alzando un poco su cabeza, hacia la enorme ventana que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Harry?... ¡Harry! ¡El niño que vivió!- Ginny soltó una risita divertida, dando un saltito en el colchón- ¡Él tampoco viene a verme! … ¿es que está muy lejos?

-Sí, muy lejos, y yo voy a buscarlo-

-¿Y por qué se fue lejos?- Ginny miró hacia el techo, como si éste tuviera las respuestas- ¿Lo mismo que Bill y Charlie?-

-No, lo de Harry es diferente- aseveró Hermione.

-¿Sí…? ¿Qué es…?-

-Es porque… está triste…- suspiró Hermione, volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana. Recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo camino a Londres. Sabe que es un simple sueño, pero refleja la enorme preocupación que tiene por su amigo. ¿Cómo estará Harry? Teme mucho encontrarlo en aquellas condiciones… o peores.

-Supuse que estaría aquí- a Hermione esa voz se le hacía bastante familiar. Se volteó para encontrarse con la recepcionista que minutos atrás le aseguró hablaría con el sanador de Luna.

-¡Hola!- saludó Ginny sonriente, era obvio que le encantaba tener visitas.

-Vine para decirle que el sanador ha autorizado su visita- le sonrió, mientras se acercaba hacia Ginny, sonriente- puede ir sin preocuparse, yo cuidaré de ella-

-¿Seguro? No quisiera…-

-Mi turno casi acaba y ya llegó quien me reemplazará. No es ningún problema-  Hermione le regaló una sonrisa como agradecimiento y despidiéndose momentáneamente de Ginny, se apresuró hacia el cuarto de Luna.  Agradeció a su suerte, porque también deseaba poder despedirse de Luna. Claro, a diferencia de Ginny, lo más probable es que Luna ni siquiera recordara quién era ella.

La mente de Luna estaba mucho más perdida que la de Ginny. Estaba muy trastornada, Hermione jamás perdonaría a Lucius Malfoy y su banda de mortífagos por el estado de Luna. Es por ello que desea que Draco siguiera sufriendo en Azkaban. No era su ideología desearle mal a alguien, ni siquiera a seres tan despreciables como los mortífagos, pero lo que más deseaba es que una estadía permanente en Azkaban les hiciera pagar sus culpas.

 -¿Hermione?- ella sonrió amablemente cuando el sanador la llamó por su nombre. Era un joven bastante fornido, rubio y de mirada seria. Habían asistido juntos al colegio, él fue miembro de la casa de Hufflepuff.

-Hola Zacharias- Hermione sonrió a Zacharias Smith. Sorprendentemente, el chico se había decidido converstirse en sanador, luego de presenciar cómo mataban a varios de sus amigos en la cruenta guerra que se libró cinco años atrás.

Él ha estado llevando el caso de Luna muy de cerca, informándole al Sr. Lovegood y Hermione cualquier tipo de novedad relacionada con ella.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Hermione, esperanzada que hubiera alguna mejoría. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver el sombrío rostro de Zacharias.

-En realidad, no hay ningún avance verdaderamente notable. Pero dejé que la vieras porque los últimos días ha estado muy estable.

Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando Zacharias le abrió paso por la enorme puerta de metal, la cual llevaba hasta el cuarto de su amiga. Aquellas cuatro paredes no diferían mucho a los que los muggles están acostumbrados a ver. Paredes acolchonadas, de color claro, que parecen crear un ambiente imperturbable para su residente.

Luna está allí, sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando hacia la nada. Sus encuentros eran casi siempre iguales, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que Luna le respondía o siquiera le prestaba algo de atención.

-Estaré en la entrada- después de aquella frase, Hermione escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Dio un par de pasos, intentando que su amiga notara su presencia. Pero Luna parecía estar entretenida mirando algún punto fijo en la pared. Hermione suspiró, rascándose atrás de la nuca e inclinando un poco su cuello hacia atrás. Le dolía muchísimo ver a Luna en esas condiciones. Luna, tal vez demasiado excéntrica para los gustos de algunos, pero si hay algo que Hermione siempre agradeció eran las inyecciones de ánimo y esperanza que ella siempre les inculcaba.

-Luna- Hermione no se atrevió a sentarse al lado de su amiga. A veces Luna le parecía un frágil cristal, que con el más leve roce podría romperse.

No recibió respuesta, los ojos cristalinos de su amiga seguían perdidos en algún sitio del cual jamás podría escapar. Sus largos cabellos dorados estaban tan opacos como seguro estaría su alma.

-Luna…- con cuidado, extendió su mano hasta un mechón de cabello de su amiga. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó- voy a irme por un tiempo, no sé cuándo vuelva a verte. Sólo quería despedirme-

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, en teoría no lo estaban, pero los oídos de Luna parecían estar en un sitio muy lejos de allí. Entrelazó sus manos, la piel de luna estaba fría, a pesar que en aquella habitación no había enormes ventanas por donde transitara el aire. La piel de Luna seguía estando tan fría como aquella vez…

_-¡¡Expelliarmus!!- aquel mortífago de baja estatura voló varios metros hacia atrás. Cayó sobre una débil pared que se desplomó con su peso y un montón de escombros le cayeron encima. Eso lo retendría por algunos momentos. _

_-¡Luna! ¡Ginny!- _

_Ron tomó a su pequeña hermanita en brazos, tembloroso y jadeante. Estaba de espaldas a Hermione, pero ella pudo escucharlo sollozar claramente. Murmuraba varias palabras desordenadas y maldecía a Lucius Malfoy y a su hijo. _

_Hermione reparó en Luna, quien no parecía inconsciente a diferencia de Ginny. Apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo y se inclinó hacia ella. Su cuerpo tiritaba de frío, pero su rostro no parecía reflejar incomodidad, a decir verdad, su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento o sensación. La tomó por sus brazos, estaban muy fríos, e intentó por todos los medios que ella le mirara a los ojos, pero Luna parecía estar perdida en otro lugar. _

_-Luna… Luna…- sus ojos han perdido el brillo, tenía su rostro lleno de raspadas, sucio, sus ropas manchadas de sangre y su mirar tan ausente- ¡¡Luna!! ¡¡Luna!!-_

-Luna…- desde ese día, la ha estado llamando, y ella jamás responde. Parece haber olvidado por completo quién es, limitándose a existir en medio de esas cuatro paredes. Sin hablar, sin reír, sin sentir. La joven que tiene frente a sí no se parece en nada a la dulce niña que corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la última edición de _El Quisquilloso. _

Era demasiado injusto que por un hombre con ansias de poder, ideas radicales sobre la limpieza de sangre y su horda de seguidores; muchas personas inocentes hayan perdido su brillo, justo como Luna. Era injusto y atroz.

_"… es en los ojos de aquellas personas, en donde la historia nos recuerda por qué debemos prevenir en un futuro este tipo de acciones, por qué debemos aprender a aceptarnos unos a otros, y empezar a ver nuestras semejanzas, en vez de siempre empeñarnos en encontrarnos diferencias…"    _

Aquellas palabras las pronunció Dumbledore en un discurso ofrecido en una cena ofrecida en el Ministerio de Magia, meses después que la guerra terminara. Las palabras del director jamás le parecieron tan sabias.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Zacharias la sobresaltó, a pesar que lo dijera bastante bajito.

Se avergonzó al notar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y al instante se apresuró a apartarlas de su rostro.

-No te preocupes- dijo él, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- yo sé que estas cosas afectan. Las veo todos los días-

Hermione simplemente sonrió. En un pequeño impulso, se inclinó para besar la fría frente de Luna. Nuevamente, su amiga apenas y se movió. Lanzó un suspiro de desaliento, rezaba porque la próxima vez que la viera estuviera algo mejor. Que por lo menos la mirara a los ojos, no pedía mucho.

-Hacemos todo cuanto está a nuestro alcance- le aseguró Zacharias cuando estuvieron fuera del cuarto-… pero tememos usar encantamientos curativos, podría ser contraproducente. Su mente está muy dañada y…-

-Yo sé que harás lo que creas conveniente- sonrió Hermione, a manera de agradecimiento- sé que jamás intentarías algo que pudiera dañar a Luna-

-Tus visitas le hacen bien. Es bueno que tenga contacto con alguien aparte del personal. Su padre no colabora, siempre está al pendiente de todo su tratamiento y todos los meses me envía una lechuza, preguntándome si ella necesita algo. Sin embargo, se rehúsa a verla. Aunque…- Zacharias miró por la ventanilla de la puerta, Hermione pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en su expresión-… no lo culpo-

-Hablaré con Fred y George para que la visiten también a ella. Estoy seguro que para ellos no será ningún problema- aseveró Hermione. Zacharias se volteó hasta ella, sin comprender sus palabras- es que voy a salir de viaje. Por tiempo indefinido-

-Oh…- Hermione no supo si ese suspiro era de desaliento o tristeza.

-Pero apenas regrese te prometo que lo primero que haré será venir a verla. No quiero dejarla desamparada, creo que ella sabe en lo más profundo de su ser, que no está sola-

-Sí, tal vez lo sepa-

Hermione aceleró su andar de regreso a la habitación de Ginny. Necesitaba agradecerle a aquella recepcionista la especial atención que le mostró. Pero cuál es su sorpresa al volver y en lugar de encontrarse con aquella amable joven, encontró un rostro conocido.

Hannah Abbott le sonreía acostada a un lado de la cama de Ginny, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Con cuidado de no despertar a la "bella durmiente", Hannah descendió del colchón y se acercó hasta Hermione, para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Se durmió hace unos pocos minutos- dijo refiriéndose a Ginny- insistía en que le leyera algún cuento, y a mitad de la historia y dormía como un angelito-

Hermione miró a Ginny, quien tenía la muñequita entre sus brazos. Sí, parece una niña pequeña. Algo se encogió dentro de sí al contemplar aquella escena.

-Es una grata sorpresa- prosiguió Hannah- cuando Ginny me dijo que estabas aquí pensé que no lo decía en serio. ¡Yo te hacía en Hogwarts, preparando tu informe anual! Como siempre te gusta tener todo impecable-

Sintió sonrosarse ante la risita divertida de Hannah. Sí, había aspectos de Hermione que jamás cambiarían y éste era uno de ellos. Ordenada hasta el final, siempre teniendo los pendientes a tiempo. Suspiró hondo, mirando a Hannah fijamente.

En Hogwarts siempre tuvieron un trato amable, especialmente durante su quinto curso, en las reuniones de la "ED". Sin embargo, lo que realmente las acercó han sido estas visitas a San Mungo. Los primeros meses solían quedarse a dormir allí ambas, y esas noches en vela cuidando a sus seres queridos las unió con un hilo invisible, pero muy poderoso.

-Lo que pasa es que… he renunciado- es por ello que no le importó contárselo.

Aunque no hubiera visto a la joven a la cara, Hermione sabía que iba a quedar con la boca entreabierta. Claro, nadie iba a esperar que precisamente ella renunciara a ese trabajo que le encajaba tan bien.

-No creas, me lo pensé muchísimo- le aseguró Hermione, aún bastante cohibida porque la cara de asombro de Hannah no se borraba.

-Pero…- Hannah respiró hondo, mirando a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Por qué?-

Hermione suspiró y condujo a Hannah hacia un banquito que estaba a pocos metros de cama de Ginny. Fred y George antes solían pasar la noche sentados allí, en silencio, simplemente velando el sueño de su hermana menor. Hermione invitó a Hannah a sentarse.

-Tengo algo que hacer. Algo muy importante-

-Claro, debe ser en verdad muy importante para que hayas dejado ese trabajo- comentó Hannah, aún no acababa de creérselo- ¿se puede saber qué es?-

-Tengo que- Hermione dejó salir una bocanada de aire y le sonrió a Hannah de manera nerviosa- tengo que buscar a Harry-

Hannah quedó en silencio, mirando a Hermione sin una expresión fija en el rostro. Hermione sabía que, de todas las personas, quizás Hannah era quien la comprendiera mejor. Ella varias veces ha puntualizado que deben conocer el paradero de Harry, no porque sea el "héroe" o el "salvador" del mundo mágico, sino simplemente porque la gente que le tiene afecto o aprecio debe hacérselo sentir.  

"Esté donde esté, no puede aislarse del mundo para siempre" le ha escuchado decir en varias ocasiones.

Es por ello que no le sorprendió ver cómo ella asentía lentamente, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-Me parece muy bien Hermione. Nadie mejor que tú- los labios de Hannah se arquearon en una sonrisa aprobatoria- sabes que tienes mi apoyo de sobre y de hecho yo hasta te acompañaba, pero no puedo descuidar a…- ella desvió su mirada hacia la pared que separaba la estancia de Ginny de la de su pariente.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Hermione- creo que podré con esto sola-

-¿Y tienes alguna pista de dónde pueda estar? ¿Algún sitio dónde empezar a buscar?- la pregunta de Hannah es la más lógica y, sin embargo, ella aún no está muy segura de cómo iniciar su búsqueda.

-Pues, creo que primero iré donde vivían sus tíos- se alentó a decir. Sí, no era una mala idea empezar por allí.

-Los muggles ¿no? Dudo mucho que Harry siga viviendo allí, digo si lo que quería era escapar…- Hannah suspiró, apoyándose en el umbral de la ventana. Muy pronto anochecería, las nubes aparecerían en tonalidades rojizas y un poco grisáceas.

-Lo sé, pero espero que ellos puedan darme algún sitio en donde pueda estar- pensó Hermione, mirando también el precioso atardecer. Había tanta paz en este preciso instante, que le pareció casi imposible que hubo una época en donde cada atardecer representaba una victoria, porque era un día más que habías sobrevivido y a la vez, un nuevo reto, porque sería una noche más en que debías ocultarte.

-¿Dónde planeas quedarte a dormir?- preguntó Hannah, curiosa.

-Creo que en Caldero Chorreante. No necesito demasiada comodidad- Hermione se encogió de hombros- después de todo, solamente será una noche-

-Si lo deseas, puedes pasar la noche en mi apartamento. Después de todo, esta noche no lo voy a ocupar. Pasaré una velada con Zach…- dijo Hannah, sonriendo nerviosamente, sonrojándose como una colegiala enamorada.

Hace apenas unos meses atrás, ella llegó sonriente y le enseñó un reluciente anillo de compromiso que llevaba en dedo anular. Zacharias y ella llevaban saliendo un tiempo considerable y finalmente él decidió pedirla en matrimonio. Se casarían a fin de año y Hermione fue una de las primeras en recibir la noticia y la invitación.

-Ve y busca a Harry, te doy permiso, pero no faltes a la boda- Hannah le hizo un guiño- por que eso no te lo perdono-

-No te preocupes, no planeo perderme la boda, por nada- sonrió Hermione.

Se despidió de Hannah con un cálido y abrazo, ella le hizo prometer que le mantendría informada de todos sus avances. Hermione asintió, después de todo, aún contaba con el pequeño y viejo _Pig_que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes. Ella lo había conservado y cuidado muchísimo, en memoria de Ron. Con los años, la pequeña lechuza había mejorado sólo un poco en sus entregas y ya no se demoraba tanto. Sin embargo, a pesar que no era tan veloz como las demás, ella jamás utilizaría otra lechuza que no fuera _Pig__._

**oOoOoOo**

El apartamento de soltera de Hannah era bastante acogedor. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue tono rosa y todo allí parecía tener el indiscutible toque femenino. Nadie pondría en duda que allí vive una chica.

_Pig_había estado extrañamente silencioso en su jaula, la cual colocó en una esquina un tanto oscura, para que la lechuza estuviera cómoda y pudiera dormir. Ella dejó su túnica sobre el enorme sofá de la sala, era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Encendió un par de candelabros, era un ambiente más propicio para un par de enamorados que para una joven mujer soltera. Rió divertida al sorprenderse pensando en aquellas cosas. Como siempre ha sido en su vida, los amores están en un segundo plano.

Divisó un enorme espejo en mitad de la estancia y se acercó hasta allí. Observó detenidamente su reflejo, su aspecto físico no ha cambiado tanto a pesar de los años. Sus cabellos siguen siendo bastante rebeldes, es por ello que pocas veces se esfuerza por llevarlo recogido en un moño. Siempre los lleva al descuido, como un último recuerdo de sus tiempos de estudiante.

Le llamó especialmente la atención un pequeño mueble de madera que tenía en su parte superior un montón de fotos mágicas. La más grande de ellas era una en donde salía Hannah con tres de sus mejores amigos: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones. Ernie hacía muecas a Hermione, sacando la lengua y uniendo sus pupilas incesantemente. Justin jalaba la siempre característica trenza de Susan, quien ponía una expresión de dolor e intentaba por todos los medios de pegarle a su amigo. Hannah, por su parte, intentaba separar a sus dos amigos, poniéndose en medio de ellos. Al final, todos reían abiertamente, como si fueran unos cómplices que acaban de cometer un robo.  

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de tristeza al pensar que, de los protagonistas de tan graciosa escena, tan sólo dos siguieran con vida. Susan murió intentando retener a la enorme serpiente de Voldemort, mientras que Ernie sucumbió en un duelo con Rabastan Lestrange.

Justin sobrevivió a las torturas de Lucius Malfoy, pero pasó varios meses en San Mungo, en sanación intensiva. Hannah también estuvo, pero menos tiempo que su amigo. Hacía bastante que no sabía de Justin, pero si hubiera malas noticias Hannah hubiera sido la primera en confiárselo.

De cuatro amigos, sólo dos sobreviven. "La guerra es así" suspiró, deteniendo su mirada y su corazón en otra foto.

"Es la foto de…" ni siquiera era capaz de terminar la frase en su cerebro.

Iniciando el sexto curso, los antiguos miembros de la disuelta "ED", resolvieron tomarse una foto. Recuerda que, para variar, las iniciadoras de aquello fueron Parvarti y Lavender. Aún no sabe cómo logró que la convencieran, pero a los pocos días ya habían convencido a la mayoría de los ex miembros. Lo primero que preguntó Hermione fue qué harían con aquellos que ya estaban fuera del colegio.

_"Sencillo" sonrió Lavender, con esa sonrisa que decía 'lo tengo todo bajo control'._

_"Les enviaremos cartas, para que asistan. La tomaremos el primer fin de semana que vayamos a Hogsmeade. Allí será fácil para todos ¿no crees Granger?"_

_"De acuerdo" aceptó ella, rindiéndose ante sus dos compañeras. _

Todos asistieron ese fin de semana, y Hermione jamás volvió a dudar de la capacidad de convencimiento de Parvarti y Lavender.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomó la foto entre sus manos. Estaban todos allí, incluso Zacharias, recuerda que les tomó bastante convencerlo que asistiera. Ahora que lo recuerda, fue Hannah quien dijo en ese entonces, "no se preocupen, yo lo convenceré".

Estaban todos allí, incluso los gemelos Weasley, Lee, Angelina, Katie y Alicia. Supongo que todos deseaban esa foto, como un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez compartieron. Para poder decir que habían creado una sociedad secreta que combatía las absurdas ideas que en ese entonces tenía el Ministerio de Magia sobre la educación.  

En una esquina estaban los gemelos Weasley, en donde Fred pasaba su mano por el hombro de Angelina, quien luchaba por quitárselo de encima, con un gesto de fastidio. Sonrió al pensar que ahora ambos estaban casados. Alicia y Katie cuchicheaban mientras entre George y Lee se les lanzaban por detrás, segundos después eran ellas quienes se les iban a lanzar de vuelta. Dolía pensar que Lee y Katie ya no estaban entre ellos.

En la esquina de los Ravenclaws, como había bautizado Luna, se encontraba ella misma, con ese peculiar sombrero que siempre se empeñaba en llevar para ocasiones especiales. Aún no puede creer que esa preciosa niña, de aspecto despistado y risueño, el pasado de la joven que fue a visitar horas atrás. Anthony Goldstein miraba con horror el enorme sombrero de su compañera, mientras Michael Corner y Terry Boot miraban algún punto fijo en el cielo, mientras hablaban despreocupadamente. Michael había tratado de salvar a Ginny por todos los medios, dando su vida a cambio. Hermione siempre pensó que él estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga, sólo que no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para recuperarla. En cuanto a Cho y Marietta, no recibieron invitación y está segura que fue lo mejor. Después de todo, nadie iba a perdonarle a Marietta que los hubiera delatado, ni tampoco que Cho siguiera apoyándola ciegamente.

Debajo del grupo de Ravenclaw, estaban los pertenecientes a Hufflepuff. Allí estaba Justin nuevamente jalando las trenzas de Susan, al parecer éste era un hobbie del chico, pues tenía una mirada bastante divertida. Susan lo amenazaba con su varita mientras él lanzaba una carcajada. Ernie daba de saltitos, recordaba que ese día no esperaba que terminara esa dichosa foto para irse corriendo a Honeydukes. Padma Patil tenía una pose que semejaba más a las modelos de las revistas muggles. Hannah por su parte miraba a sus amigos de reojo, como si fuera a temer que Susan le echara un maleficio a Justin y estaba tímidamente junto a Zacharias, quien estaba bastante serio, como era costumbre. Sí, desde ese entonces ella lo quería, aquella fotografía lo dejaba ver.

Y finalmente, en la esquina superior derecha, estaba el grupo Gryffindor. Allí estaban Parvarti y Lavender, quienes hacían una infinidad de poses, como probando cuál era su mejor ángulo. Ellas dos habían sobrevivido a la guerra, Lavender ha terminado siendo profesora en Hogwarts y Parvarti abrió una tienda de artículos mágicos de belleza en Diagon Alley. Neville sonreía tímidamente, para luego resbalarse y caer en el suelo; se ponía en pie rápidamente y hacía gestos como diciendo que estaba bien. Dean intentaba ayudar a Neville a ponerse en pie, Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse porque recordó el momento en que encontró sin vida el cuerpo de Dean, en las mazmorras del colegio. Más abajo estaba Ginny, volteando su mirada hacia Luna, quien le hacía gestos y señas para llamar su atención.

Y allí estaba el trío. Ron pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella y Harry, uno a cada lado del pelirrojo. Justo en ese momento, sin querer, Ron hace un pequeño movimiento con su mano y golpeaba su oreja. Ella le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Ron, provocando que éste cayera de bruces en el suelo. Ella empezaba a mover los brazos de forma violenta y Ron la miraba calladito e inmóvil. Harry, por su parte, hacía una mueca de cansancio y miraba hacia el cielo, como diciendo "Ya vamos otra vez…"

Se detuvo en Harry. Sus ojos esmeraldas ya no brillaban tanto, desde la muerte de Sirius siempre estuvieron tristes. Pero estaba allí, sonriente e intentando separarlos, poniéndose en medio de ambos e intentando controlar la ira de Hermione hacia Ron. Ella se descuidó de Harry e intentaba tomar a Ron por su corbatín. Harry simplemente los veía, alborotándose los cabellos y contiendo una sonrisa.

"Tengo miedo, Harry…" se dijo, mientras rozaba con sus dedos la figura de Harry en la fotografía. Sí, tenía bastante miedo que cuando volviera a verlo ya no fuera ese adolescente risueño y alegre. No podría soportarlo. No desea ver una mirada perdida e insalvable, como la de Luna. No podía soportar aquel dolor una vez más.

Inconscientemente, recordó el sueño que tuvo aquella mañana. No deseaba encontrar a Harry en esas condiciones. Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayendo en la fotografía, justo en el espacio donde estaban Parvarti y Lavender, quienes empezaron a hacerle gestos de enfado.  

-Por favor Harry, sé fuerte- comentó en voz alta, pensando cuánto habría cambiado Harry durante todo ese tiempo. Cómo estaría su corazón, no puede imaginarlo. Si para ella debió haber sido un horror todo lo ocurrido, Harry debió estar viviendo un verdadero infierno interior para recurrir a la huida como único medio.

Pero eso no importa, se dice mientras observa la imagen del trío, ella sabe que tiene que ir por su amigo. Que ahora es Harry Potter quien necesita ser salvado y ella lo hará.

**Continuar**

**Notitas: me quedó un poco larga la última parte. Es que necesitaba describir qué había pasado con la mayoría de los personajes en este segundo capítulo y la idea de una fotografía grupal me pareció excelente. Espero hayan leído bien la última parte y si no… pues les comprendo. **

**Lamento si algunos de sus personajes no han terminado bien, pero después de una guerra, es muy normal que las historias no acaben en "y vivieron felices para siempre". **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios del primer capítulo. Espero que este les guste también y que les agrade cómo se va desarrollando la historia. ¿Dónde está Harry? Aún es pronto para saberlo, Hermione ni siquiera ha empezado sus pesquisas. **

**Para contacto, sugerencias, críticas o dudas, pueden escribir con toda confianza a meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org **


	3. En Privet Drive

**Cicatrices**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 3: "En Privet Drive".**

_-¡Ron!- Hermione tanteó la mano de su amigo en la oscuridad. Estaba bastante asustada, más cuando desconocía las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo- ¡Si Filch nos encuentra nos castigará severamente!- _

_-¿Jamás vas a dejar de ser una matada por las reglas, no Hermione?- ella sintió cómo Ron la tomaba de la muñeca derecha y la conducía por el largo y oscuro pasadizo._

_-¡Cuando les encubro de sus escapadas no te escucho quejarte!- reclamó ella, visiblemente molesta. _

_Hermione iba a agregar algo más, pero el espectáculo que presenciaron sus ojos segundos después, le imposibilitó el habla. Ron la había llevado hasta las afueras del castillo, a un sitio donde se podía contemplar a todo gusto el firmamento. _

_-Son hermosas…- suspiró ella, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás y observando las estrellas. _

_-Lo sé…- susurró Ron, a escasos centímetros de ella. _

_Ella continuó mirando las estrellas por un rato más, hasta que un rápido movimiento de Ron la tomó por la cintura y la recostó contra el pasto. Hermione intentó decir algo, una queja, un reclamo, pero las palabras se negaban nuevamente a salir de sus labios. ¿Por qué?_

_Quizás porque nunca en su vida había tenido a Ron tan cerca de ella. Porque sentía sus respiraciones mezclarse en una sola, y los latidos de ambos corazones iban con tal ritmo, que le era imposible distinguir cuál pertenecía a quién. _

_Aquella noche, los ojos de Ron brillaban cual dos solitarias estrellas, pero no pudo adivinar si se trataba de la preciosa luz de la luna lleva o simplemente porque la estaban mirando a ella…_

La mirada de Hermione era borrosa cuando abrió los ojos. Con el extremo de la manga se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Hacía muchísimo que no soñaba con Ron. Al principio le costaba demasiado no pensar en él, y no era sólo por las noches, a veces en cualquier momento del día su recuerdo le invadía. Luego, sus recuerdos llegaban sólo al caer la noche. Durante muchas noches pidió a su madre que la acompañara, que la acunara en su regazo cual niña pequeña y entonces, en algunas ocasiones, lograba conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.

Nunca olvidará el preciso instante en que vio el cuerpo sin vida de Ron a sus pies. Sabe perfectamente que una parte de ella también murió con él aquella noche. Esa parte que aún contenía a la jovial adolescente de 17 años, la cual se moría por vivir, por experimentar, por sentir…

**OoOoOoO******

__Privet Drive no se diferenciaba demasiado al sitio donde ella vivió durante su infancia. Aquel ambiente tan tranquilo le hizo sentirse altamente familiarizada. Las calles estaban bien pavimentadas y las casas tenían un ambiente externo bastante hogareño; se podía respirar un enorme ambiente de hospitalidad. Incluso dos jóvenes que se encontraban lavando su auto en la cochera respondieron amablemente al saludo de Hermione.

Costaba pensar que aquel sitio había sido casi como una cárcel para Harry durante todos los veranos de su adolescencia. Cuando él le mandaba cartas, siempre dejaba escapar frases como "ojalá pronto los vuelva a ver" o "no aguanto el día para volver al colegio". Él no hablaba demasiado de su "familia", quizás porque de verdad prefería pretender que esas tres personas no existían hasta el momento de volverlas a ver.

Ella había visto a los tíos de Harry en un par de ocasiones. Una de las que recuerda con mayor claridad fue el fin del quinto curso. El recuerdo del rostro asustado del regordete y bigotudo tío de Harry aún le causa bastante gracia. Tampoco olvidará la cara de repulsión que puso la tía de Harry al ver el cabello rosa chillón de Tonks.

Sólo entonces pudo comprender de verdad por qué Harry los detestaba tanto. A simple vista, era muy obvio que ellos eran unos "muggles" de pura cepa, por así decirlo. Que aborrecían todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico. Y sin embargo, resultaba bastante irónico que ahora dependiera de ellos para hallar con el paradero de Harry.

"Pero es muy poco probable que Harry haya acudido a ellos en busca de auxilio" aquella premisa le ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

Sí, resulta muy poco lógico que Harry haya corrido a refugiarse en este lugar precisamente. Pero de todas maneras, piensa que no tiene nada que ver. A lo mejor y le dan alguna pista para poder buscar en otro sitio. O algún indicio que revele su paradero. Algo. Lo que sea.

"Número cuatro de Privet Drive" tenía esa dirección grabada en la cabeza. Fueron tantas cartas dirigidas a ese lugar durante pasados veranos, que sería imposible borrar ese dato de su memoria.

La casa no lucía tan diferente al resto de las otras en Privet Drive. Parecía una casa común y corriente.

"Hecha justa a la medida de los Dursley" recitó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisita.

No pudo evitar el notar una camioneta, tamaño familiar, estacionada frente a la casa. Se preguntó si alguien estaría de visita. Aquella idea la hizo dudar por unos segundos. Ella no deseaba ser inoportuna, y estaba seguro que una visita inesperada haría estallar el humor de los Dursley.

Caminó por la vereda con cuidado, sintiendo su corazón latir a cada paso que daba. Se plantó frente a la puerta y le tomó varios minutos decidirse a llamar. Dio tres finos golpes, intentando no sonar desesperada.

Esperó un par de segundos, pero nadie parecía contestar.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor, y volvió a tocar la puerta. Golpeó un poco más fuerte en esta ocasión, esperando que ésta vez sí la atendieran.

Justo cuando estaba decidida a tocar la puerta otra vez, ésta se abrió de improviso, dando paso a una mujer alta, de largo cuello, con una nariz un poco puntiaguda. Llevaba el cabello, poblado de canas, recogido en un pequeño moño, su rostro denotaba varias arrugas y su ceño fruncido le daba un aspecto amenazador.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Petunia (sin duda alguna debía tratarse de ella) en un tono bastante huraño, pero menos brusco del que Hermione había imaginado.

-Buenos días ¿señora Dursley?- preguntó ella, sólo para asegurarse, porque estaba segura que se trataba de Petunia Dursley.

-Soy yo, ¿quién es usted y qué se le ofrece?- Petunia, sin vergüenza alguna, la recorrió minuciosamente con la mirada. Arrugó un poco la nariz, revelando que no le agradaba demasiado su presencia.

-No creo que me recuerde…- Hermione intentó arquear sus labios en una sonrisa, pero el duro rostro de Petunia se lo impidió.

-¿Quién es, Petunia querida?- un hombrecillo regordete se colocó junto a Petunia, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

Vernon Dursley había sufrido menos cambios que su esposa con el pasar de los años. Quizás no fuera cierto que las mujeres envejecen menos rápido que los hombres.

-Jovencita ¿quiere decirnos quién es usted?- inquirió ahora Vernon. Era obvio que empezaban a desesperarse con su silencio.

-Lo lamento- se excusó ella, desviando un poco la mirada de la pareja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos dirá quién es usted?- preguntó Petunia nuevamente, apresurada en su hablar- no tenemos tiempo ni interés si se trata de una vendedora…-

-¿Eh?- Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprender- ¡No, no! ¡No se trata de eso!-

-¿Entonces?- Petunia arqueó sus cejas en forma amenazante.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger- pronunció ella lenta y pausadamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola sin comprender. Hermione suspiró un poco, era obvio que no la iban a recordar. ¿Para qué acordarse de la amiga de un sobrino al cual detestaban?

Sin embargo, con el correr de los minutos, mientras el rostro de su esposo permanecía impasible, Petunia movió los labios con lentitud. Hermione pudo leer con claridad sus labios, "Hermione Granger" dijo para sí misma, como intentando recordar algo.

Finalmente, vio cómo las formas de su rostro se arrugaban más todavía, sus mejillas se coloraron repentinamente y abrió su boca, escupiendo las palabras;

-¡Tú!- exclamó, señalándola con la mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué ocurre querida?- Vernon se sobresaltó por el repentino acto de su mujer.

-Es una… una… de ellos- susurró Petunia, como si no deseara que nadie más le escuchara.

El rostro de Vernon se contorsionó segundos después, mirando a Hermione como si se tratase de un monstruo de los infiernos.

-Por favor- ella alzó ambas manos y retrocedió un par de pasos, como para darle espacio al matrimonio- he venido a hablar de Harry…-

Hermione se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había sido un tremendo error mencionar el nombre de Harry en la conversación tan temprano.

Petunia palideció de manera instantánea, y ahora era el rostro de Vernon el que se tornaba de un color rojo intenso. La palabra "Harry" fue casi como soltarles una especie de maldición.

-¡Le aseguro que nada de lo que usted nos digas puede interesarnos!- chillaba Vernon, con el rostro contorsionado, arrugando su nariz con fuerza.

-Por favor…- Petunia miró de reojo hacia dentro de la casa, como temiendo que alguien pudiera acercarse- ¡váyase!-

-Pero es importante…- continuó Hermione pausadamente.

-¡Que se vaya o la sacaré de aquí por la fuerza!- Hermione estaba segura que Vernon se le abalanzaría en cualquier instante, la tomaría por el brazo y la arrastraría hasta unos cinco kilómetros lejos de su casa.

-¿Quién es ella?- una pequeña niña, Hermione no le calcularía más de cinco años, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Petunia se apresuró a tomarla del brazo, pero ya la pequeña se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Hermione.

Era en verdad diminuta, su cabecita apenas llegaba a las rodillas de Hermione. Llevaba sus cabellos recogidos en dos pequeñas coletas, aquel típico peinado que todas las madres les hacen a sus hijas alguna vez.

No tuvo que preguntarse demasiado sobre el parentesco de aquella pequeña niña con los Dursley, hasta que reparó en sus ojos. Eran redondos y demasiado grandes para la pequeña y blanca carita de la niña; pero lo más llamativo era el color.

Verde esmeralda.

"Un poco irónico" pensó ella, con cierta amargura. Le sonrió a la pequeña, quien no dudó en devolverle el gesto.

-¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que volvería a ver unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos- atinó a decir Hermione, con un dejo de nostalgia.

La pequeña simplemente soltó una risita divertida, sonrojándose un poco. Evidentemente no entendía el verdadero significado de aquella frase, pero era obvio que el señor Vernon Dursley, sí que lo comprendió.

-¡No vuelva a decir eso! ¡Nunca!- exclamó, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos, y pasándosela hacia Petunia, quien la abrazó con fuerza, como si intentara protegerla de Hermione.

-Necesito que me responda algo, señor Dursley, y le juro que nunca más me volverá a ver en la puerta de su casa- por alguna razón, ese par de ojitos esmeralda mirándola fijamente, le habían dado un poco de coraje a Hermione.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que responderé a sus preguntas? ¿Cree que dejaré que alguien como usted me interrogue?- se defendió, moviendo sus manos en forma brusca.

-Respondamos Vernon, y así nos libramos de su presencia- suspiró Petunia como con cansancio, quien había cerrado la puerta, para así impedirle el paso a su nieta o a cualquier otra persona.

Vernon miró a su esposa, como preguntándole si realmente estaba segura de sus palabras. Pero como Petunia no daba gestos de estás bromeando y mucho menos de dudar de sus palabras, Vernon chasqueó la lengua con rudeza y miró nuevamente a Hermione.

-¡Muévase! ¡Nuestro hijo y nuera nos esperan!-

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. No había sido "tan" difícil, después de todo. Miró hacia el cielo, como buscando las palabras necesarias, lanzó un enorme suspiro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Necesito que me digan, si saben algo acerca de Harry-

Los Dursley se le quedaron viendo por interminables segundos, como si ella les estuviera hablando en algún idioma exótico. Intercambiaron miradas confusas entre ellos, murmurando muy bajito cosas que Hermione no alcanzó a entender, Vernon parecía bastante enojado, Petunia, sin embargo, lucía más tensa. Incluso, Hermione diría que luce preocupada.

Por primera vez, se sintió intimidada cuando encaró la seria y seca mirada de Petunia.

-¿Por qué deberíamos saber algo de Harry?- espetó.

-¿No saben nada… de él?- suspiró Hermione, decepcionada. Ya se esperaba algo así, sin embargo, una parte de ella guardaba la esperanza que ellos tuvieran por lo menos una pista remota sobre el paradero de Harry.

El matrimonio se volvió a mirar, al parecer estaban como preguntándose quién sería el que iba a responder.

-¡Usted es una de…!- Vernon la examinó nuevamente de pies a cabeza- ¡… una de las de su clase! ¿Por qué tendríamos que saber más que usted?-

¿Hasta qué punto sería bueno contarles la situación de Harry a sus tíos? ¿A aquellas personas que verano tras verano, no hacían nada más que renegar de él y humillarle? Puede ser un arma de dos filos, sin duda. Pero ¿qué otras opciones tiene? No muchas en realidad.

-Hace más de cinco años que desconocemos el paradero de Harry-

Directo al grano, sin dar demasiados detalles y sin sonar especialmente desesperada. Sin embargo, pudo notar que causó el impacto requerido, enseguida los Dursley palidecieron y volvieron a mirarse mutuamente. Pero en esta ocasión, sus miradas lucían menos rígidas. Sí, sin duda han quedado sorprendidos.

-No sabemos absolutamente nada de él- hubo algo en el gesto de Petunia, que le hizo saber que ella estaba siendo sincera.

-¡Ya lo escuchó!- exclamó Vernon, tomando a Petunia por los hombros, conduciéndola hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral y, moviendo sus brazos con fuerza, le gritó- ¡Ahora lárguese de aquí! ¡Y no vuelva a poner un pie más en nuestra casa! ¡Ni siquiera se acerque!-

Dio un fuerte portazo, y con esa blanca puerta Hermione sintió que todas sus esperanzas se cerraban con ella. Se quedó allí, parada en la vereda, sintiendo el lugar más frío y desolado que antes.

Se acomodó un poco la chaqueta que llevaba, y casi por descuido, sus ojos se posaron en la enorme ventana de la casa de los Dursley. Allí, en la esquina inferior izquierda, estaba la pequeña nieta de Vernon y Petunia. La niña le sonrió ampliamente y con su manita le hizo un cálido gesto de despedida.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle a ese par de ojitos esmeraldas, y también alzó su mano derecha, moviendo un poco su muñeca, despidiéndose de la niña.

Seguramente, ambas se abrían quedado así por un buen rato más, de no ser porque un hombre regordete, de mirada huraña (bastante parecida a la Vernon) se asomó en la ventana y con un rápido gesto tomó a la niña en sus brazos. El hombre dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Hermione y despareció con la niña tras las blancas e impecables cortinas.

Nuevamente, Hermione se sintió desolada.

**OoOoOoO**

-Habitación 15- le dijo la vieja bruja a Hermione, entregándole una llave de color cobre- sus maletas ya están en su cuarto-

-Gracias- sonrió ella, subiendo las escaleras del Caldero Chorreante.

La habitación era pequeña, pero ella no necesitaba demasiado espacio. Sus pertenencias estaban apiladas en un rincón al lado de la cama. Sobre la mesita de centro, estaba la jaula de Pig, quien graznaba incesantemente. Hermione sonrió divertida y se apresuró a abrir la portezuela, para dejarlo en libertad.

La lechuza empezó a revolotear por la alcoba, graznando y emitiendo chillidos.

-Disfruta ahora- dijo Hermione, mientras colocaba comida en un platito, Pig se abalanzó sobre él, comiendo desesperadamente- porque tendrás trabajo que hacer-

Hermione buscó entre sus cosas un pergamino, su pluma y un tintero. Se acomodó en el pequeño escritorio y procedió a escribirle una carta a Neville.

Las palabras y frases le salieron con una facilidad increíble, quizás porque Neville era el único de sus antiguos amigos al cual recurrir. Se sentía como desamparada, y Neville era la única persona que podría comprenderla.

Le contó sobre su encuentro con los Dursley, y enfatizó bastante sobre la hija de Dudley, porque hija de Petunia y Vernon no iba a ser. Aquella pequeña niña le dejó fascinada. Aún no sabe si es por ese par de ojitos esmeraldas que daban vivacidad a su mirada, o quizás porque aún conservaba esa fresca inocencia infantil. El punto es que, esa pequeña niña le hizo pensar tanto en Harry.

"Tienes una sobrina, Harry. Y te alegraría saber que no se parece demasiado a su padre" pensó Hermione sonriente, observando una fotografía en que aparecían los tres amigos, a inicios de su sexto curso.

Dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino y, cuando Pig se hubo acomodado en su brazo, colocó la carta para Neville en su pata izquierda. Era más seguro así, ya que la pequeña lechuza había extraviado un par de cartas sin quererlo. Desde ese momento aprendió a atar con fuerza la carta a la pata de Pig, por "seguridad".

-Pig, tienes que llevar esta carta a Hogwarts- le dijo con calma a la lechuza, que inclinó un la cabeza hacia un lado, como si le estuviera prestando toda su atención- Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas Hogwarts, cierto?-

Pig emitió un chillido aprobatorio, al menos eso le pareció a Hermione. Se alzó en vuelo y salió por la ventana, dio un par de giros desorientados, pero luego pareció recordar la dirección precisa y enfiló recto, perdiéndose en el firmamento nocturno.

-Por favor, Pig, no me falles- suspiró Hermione, acercándose hacia la cama.

Dentro de poco empezarían las clases en Hogwarts. Se preguntó si alguno de sus estudiantes la extrañaría este año.

Aún recuerda cuando tuvo ante ella su primera clase. Eran de primer curso, y todos la miraban con curiosidad. La primera pregunta que le hizo una niña era si ella "también podía transformarse en gato". Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sincera. Ella les explicó que, la transformación para animago requería montones de años y estudios, y que ella no le había dedicado el tiempo necesario.

_-Claro que me gustaría, Harry, pero lleva muchísimo tiempo. No soy tan brillante como tu padre, o Sirius. Me tomaría años, estoy segura- sonrió a Harry, quien estaba mirando algún punto perdido en el lago. _

_-Terminaremos el colegio este curso- suspiró él, lanzando una piedra al agua, la cual rebotó tres veces y luego se hundió en las profundidades- tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo-_

_-Harry… a veces pienso que…-_

_-No lo digas- Harry la cortó con brusquedad, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-Lo siento…- _

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-Prométeme una cosa- susurró Harry, tendiéndose en el suelo._

_-Lo que quieras- ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa. _

_-Cuando todo esto termine, prométeme que realizarás tu sueño de ser animaga. Haz que la profesora McGonagall tema por su puesto de profesora de Transformaciones- ambos amigos rieron, imaginando aquella escena- y que serás muy feliz con Ron…-_

_-¿Eh?- Hermione iba a decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento cierto pelirrojo apareció, corriendo hasta donde ambos se encontraban._

_-¡Hasta que los encontré!- suspiró, sonriente e inclinándose hacia Hermione, para tenderle la mano- es casi la hora de la cena ¿por qué no vamos?-_

_-Los alcanzo en unos minutos- dijo Harry, mirando hacia el cielo, algo pensativo._

_-Como quieras, vamos Hermione- la mano de Ron seguía extendida hacia ella. _

_Hermione la tomó y él cuidadosamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella, antes de irse del hombro de Ron, se volteó hasta Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa._

_-Es una promesa, Harry- _

"Si hubiera podido cumplir al menos una de las cosas que te prometí" pensó, mirando el techo de la habitación.

Detestaba quedarse sola, la invadían pensamientos y reflexiones que la atormentaban. Que se acercaban hacia ella, envolviéndola como enormes y aterradores fantasmas, rodeándola de sombras y pesadillas.

Volvió a mirar la foto. Estaba rodeada de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Siempre pensó que estaría con ambos para siempre, que ninguno de los tres se separaría jamás. Y le parece una enorme y amarga ironía que ahora no tenga a ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué?

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en la serenidad de la noche. Varios años atrás, las noches eran aterradoras, nadie se atrevía a salir a las calles, temiendo que la marca tenebrosa apareciera en el cielo o a que algún mortífago surgiera de entre las sombras. Aquello no era vida.

Ahora, todo es tranquilidad, paz. Crearon un futuro tranquilo para que los niños puedan vivir sin temores, sin miedos; sin rencores ni odios.

Pero ¿a qué precio? Muchas vidas inocentes se han perdido en el camino. Charlie, Bill, los señores Weasley. Y otros muchos, como Luna y Ginny, han quedado condenados a vagar en un mundo aparte, alejados para siempre de la realidad. El precio por la paz fue demasiado alto. Demasiado doloroso.

Todos los días, cada vez que ve a un niño sonreír por la calle, o a una feliz pareja hacerse mimos en una esquina; se repite una y otra vez que valió la pena. Que la ausencia de Ron y Harry valen la pena.

"Pero cuánta falta me hacen" pensó ella, conteniendo un sollozo.

Un revoloteo en la ventana interrumpió su pensar.

Una enorme lechuza negra estaba posada al borde de la ventana. Hermione se extrañó muchísimo, porque no reconoció al animal, sin embargo, extendió su brazo derecho hacia él. Segundos después, la enorme ave estaba acomodada en la esquina de la cama.

Llevaba una carta consigo e iba dirigida a ella.

_Señorita Hermione Granger._

_Habitación # 15_

_El Caldero Chorreante. _

Buscó el remitente del otro lado del sobre, sin embargo, no lo encontró. Curiosamente, aquella caligrafía se le hacía bastante familiar. ¿Dónde la ha visto antes?

Con cuidado, abrió el sobre y desdobló el papel. Apenas leyó las primeras frases, recordó a quién pertenecía aquella caligrafía tan peculiar.

_Estimada Hermione: _

_Debo confesar que me he sorprendido bastante al enterarme que ya no impartías clases en Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que los alumnos extrañarán a tan buena profesora. _

_Sin embargo, más se sorprendió conocer las razones de tu abandono a la profesión. _

_En cuanto me enteré, supe que debía comunicarme contigo. _

_Dumbledore me ha dicho cómo localizarte. _

_Es preciso que nos veamos, creo tener algo que puede servirte de mucha ayuda. _

_Reúnete conmigo en Grimmauld Place lo más rápido que puedas. _

_Envía la respuesta con Antares, es muy confiable y me traerá tu recado enseguida. Aunque no rechazaría un alimento antes del viaje. _

_Estaré esperando._

_Atentamente,_

_Remus__ J. Lupin._

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, era bueno tener noticias del profesor Lupin, sobre todo, saber que se encontraba bien.

Miró a la enorme lechuza y le dio un poco de la comida que Pig no se había terminado. La lechuza parecía contenta por el buen trato que le estaban dando, porque ululaba alegremente.

_"Creo tener algo que puede servirte de mucha ayuda"_ releyó atentamente aquella frase. ¿A qué se refiere el profesor Lupin? ¿Y por qué en Grimmauld Place?

Con ésta, y muchas otras preguntas en su cabeza, tomó nuevamente un trozo de pergamino, el tintero y la pluma, para escribir una respuesta.

De una cosa estaba segura, debía ser algo realmente importante, o de lo contrario el profesor Lupin no hablaría con tanta urgencia. Se vería con él dentro de dos días, así tendría algo de tiempo para esperar alguna carta de Hogwarts.

Mientras le daba la carta a Antares, la enorme lechuza negra, Hermione sentía cómo algo en su pecho iba creciendo nuevamente.

La esperanza.

**Continuará.**

**Notitas: Me demoré bastante con este capítulo, y me ha quedado demasiado soso y flojo, lo sé, pero en más determinante en la trama de lo que creen. **

**Tal vez demore un poco en publicar el siguiente, porque la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo. Por lo que pido un poquito de paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido y a los que, sin dejarlo, también han leído la historia.**

**Para contacto meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org **


End file.
